


In Which Amy Saves Mark

by Sundaie225



Series: Septiishu/Amiplier oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, chica saves the day, nighttime shenanigans, ok but fr when don't dogs save the day, when i wrote this amy was still blonde heCK, y'all these two are so cute tho i'm sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaie225/pseuds/Sundaie225
Summary: Amy (?) rescues Mark from a traumatic experience.





	In Which Amy Saves Mark

Mark hated spiders.

And when he said he hated them, he didn’t mean it in the way that if he came across one, he’d probably scream and run away in terror. His hatred came from a fear so deep that the mere sight of one left him paralysed and unable to think until the offending creature was either taken care of by someone else, or it scuttled away, probably to terrify some other poor, unsuspecting civilian.

It was this fear that left him, at 3am in the morning, cowering in fear on the lid of his porcelain toilet bowl, his legs trembling like leaves, and certain that he was going to die.

Mark’s agitation only grew as the spider scuttled around the bathroom floor, doing god knows what it is that spiders do. It wasn’t very big, to be honest, but it petrified the ever living shit out of him. He pressed one hand more firmly against the nearest wall, gulping. He’d have called for someone, but the only other person in the house besides him was Amy, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up after a long day of work. 

Gritting his teeth, Mark steeled himself. He was an engineer, for god’s sake. If he could deal with the steel monsters that he dealt with on a daily basis, he could certainly deal with one puny creature.

Provided that it keeled over and died on its own, that was.

Mark shut his eyes, gathering his resolve as he made decision. This creature was going to die, and he was going to hop back in bed and forget that this whole experience had ever happened, because the last thing he needed was for Amy to know just how much of a loser her boyfriend really was. The thought made him slowly open his eyes. No, scratch that- the last thing he needed was for Amy to know that he was an even _bigger_ loser than she’d originally thought. He kept up this happy train of thought as he slowly lowered one leg to the ground. The spider had stopped scuttling, and it now stayed motionless by the sink, which, in his opinion, was not nearly far away enough, but it’d have to do. He imagined himself locking eyes with the little shit and, in an act of bravery, stuck his tongue out at the small creature.

He could do this.

Mark’s foot hit the ground, and he adjusted himself before carefully starting to lower the second one. The spider remained motionless, and Mark’s confidence grew as he envisioned that his earlier thought of it dying on its own had truly happened. His second foot approached the ground, and he loosened his death grip on the wall, thinking of his next move.

_Just gotta get myself stable, then I’ll make a run for it,_ he thought.

His second foot touched the ground.

The spider moved.

With an ear- piercing shriek, Mark stumbled back, tripping over the toilet and slamming his head back against the wall. In a daze, he watched as the spider started to scuttle around once more, and then, to his horror, towards him.

_Fuck this ALL _Mark thought, panicked, then opened his mouth and yelled louder than he’d ever yelled before.__

__“AMY!”_ _

__He was pretty sure that he’d woken up half his neighbourhood with all the noise he’d been making, but he honestly didn’t even care. Suddenly, a flash of blonde appeared in the doorway and his dog, Chica, bounded towards him. A second, dark-haired figure, also stood in the doorway, wielding a knife. Mark barely had time to catch a glimpse of her before Chica pounced on him, nearly squashing him in the process._ _

__“What the hell is going on here?”_ _

__Amy sounded breathless, as though she’d just run a marathon to get to Mark. He lifted a trembling finger and pointed past Chica._ _

__“Spider… somewhere…”_ _

__Mark gently shoved Chica off of him and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Amy let out a breath and massaged her temple with the heel of her hand, knife still in hand._ _

__“I ran all the way down to the kitchen to grab a knife, and back up here having about 50 heart attacks on the way, unsure of whether you were still alive or not… for a spider.”_ _

__Mark looked up at her sheepishly._ _

__“Don’t phobia shame me, I can’t help how I feel.”_ _

__Amy set the knife down on the sink and bent forward, unable to contain her laughter. Mark’s heart had finally started to pump at a level that wasn’t going to guarantee him a heart attack, and he smiled lightly. Amy waved her hand at him._ _

__“Come on, you absolute loser. Back to bed you go.”_ _

__Mark grabbed the hand that she offered him, but then hesitated._ _

__“What about the spider?”_ _

__Amy looked over her shoulder, down at Chica, who was busy licking something off the floor. Her brow furrowed, and she shivered slightly. “Looks like it’s already been taken care of. Dogs, man.”_ _

__Mark breathed out and allowed Amy to hoist him up, hugging her tight. She patted him on the shoulder and took his hand, leading him back to their bedroom._ _

__“I’m glad you’re safe, but I have to say one thing.”_ _

__Mark looked up at Amy, one eyebrow raised. She slid into bed and put her finger on the light switch._ _

__“You wake me up like that one more time, and I’ll make sure the spider isn’t the only one that Chica eats. G’night.”_ _

__She shut off the light, and Mark chuckled softly._ _

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*  
> this was 95% inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/iceddarkroast/status/809352539179085824?lang=en) which w o w, 2016 huh it's been fucking years jfc, and 5% inspired by my totally legit reaction to anything even remotely arachnid-ish don't @ me i hate those creepy fuckers bye
> 
> one more oneshot left and then i'll get started on that other thing that i think i promised but if i didn't then i'm promising it now
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://sundaie225.tumblr.com) if you want, (people) have told me i'm funny don't squint too hard at those brackets ty


End file.
